Emmett Runs For Prom Queen
by xLove-Hate-Relationshipx
Summary: Emmett's attempts to win Prom Queen.
1. Announcements and Arguments

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story came to me randomly. It is the first in a series of Emmett…drabbles. Why? Because everyone loves Emmett. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: My birth certificate doesn't say Stephenie Meyer. Apparently her parents never taught her to share.**

**Emmett Runs For Prom Queen**

ROSALIE'S POV

Chapter 1: Announcements and Arguments

I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time before heading off to school. My golden blonde hair was sprayed into place perfectly. My lightly washed skinny jeans from Forever21 were fit snuggly around my hips; my Hot Topic black studded belt through the belt loops. I had a snug red blouse on and my large silver hoop earrings were in place. Luckily my ears were pierced _before _I was changed. My black stilettos were buckled around my ankles. I took my ostentatious red BMW to Upperton High of the in honor of the special announcement Alice had predicted.

I made my grand entrance three minutes and twenty-six seconds earlier than the rest of my family. I know, pretty, _and _smart? I stepped out of the car, students gathering around to ogle at my car and my beauty. Alice and Emmett skipped into class while Bella stumbled behind them, Edward in tow. I guess she never lost her clumsiness when she was changed. Renesmee was at home with Esme; Carlisle was at the hospital. Jasper and I _walked _into class, looking more normal and drawing less attention.

Alice was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans with a gray tee from Delia's. She had her lime green converse and a silver bag in tow. Bella was different. Her Wet Seal jeans fit her snuggly, but not skinny jeans like mine. Her black Ugg's went over her jeans and added the right amount of style. She was wearing a very pretty sweater, but I didn't recognize where from. She had very pretty gold bangles on her wrist. **(A/N: Outfits on Profile.)**

During my homeroom class with Jasper, I anxiously awaited Alice's vision. He sensed that I was excited-way to excited for practical Rosalie.

"Rose, I have never, ever in my life sensed you this hyper. I can't remember a time when you were like this naturally, from something other than Emmett. What's up?" he asked eventually, when he got tired of trying to send unsuccessful calm waves to relax me.

"You'll see." My response was short and sweet, because at that moment, the announcements came on.

"Attention staff and students, we are here today on April 5th, 2009 to bring you the day's news. Track and field practice is canceled today. Report to room C128 to get your permission slips. Fall sports try-outs will be tomorrow after school. Students hoping to participate will have to pick up a résumé in the office, and get a parent permission slip signed. Bring these two papers with you to the try-outs tomorrow. Senior prom will be held on April 30th; students wishing to run for prom king and queen should sign up in the foyer. That is all for our morning news. Thank you and have a nice day."

I looked at Jasper reassuringly, but he just rolled his eyes. The bell dismissed us to first period, the only class I had with Bella and Edward. We sat right in a row. I believe Edward was trying to convince Bella to do something.

"Will you run for me, love?" Edward asked.

"But, Edward, no one will vote for me." Bella whispered.

"I'd vote for you." he replied

"You don't count."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Fine, but I'm still buying you a dress, whether you win or not."

The argument went on and on through class and I finally got the gist of it. _Dress, run, and vote. _He was trying to get her to run for prom queen.

Second and third period were just the same, only without the arguing couple. Look up at the teacher, smile, take notes, and _pretend_ to listen, _pretend_ this is something new, volunteer for the really "difficult" questions- it was all a charade anyway. During fourth period I saw Jasper trying to convince Alice to do the same thing as Bella. They saw me, looked up, and innocently smiled. Fifth period was a test. During tests, we had to draw out the questions somehow. I preferred to fill in every answer bubble, and then erase everything except the right one. Every once in a while, I would purposely fill in the wrong one, just to prove that we were human. Which we weren't. But we are pretending to be. Kind of. Ish. Maybe. I don't know. And don't you dare say "Third Base!"

After we were dismissed to lunch, I went to the foyer to sign my name on the list. The student who was monitoring the list just gaped at me, and I looked over the list, just to sense my competition.


	2. Lists, Bets, and Hallucinations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story came to me randomly. It is the first in a series of Emmett…drabbles. Why? Because everyone loves Emmett. Enjoy. And I'm sorry about the last chapter—many of you reviewed and asked why the story was called _Emmett_ runs for prom queen when _Rosalie_ was running for prom queen, but in this chapter you'll find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight _and all its wonderful characters. I just give them crazy ideas! : D**

Chapter 2: Lists, Bets, and Hallucinations

ROSALIE'S POV

The list contained five names, including mine. _**Jessica Stanley.**_ Shocker. _**Angela Weber.**_She seemed nice. I am going to crush her. **Isabella Cullen.** That was definitely not Bella's handwriting. I'll have to tell her and burst Edward's bubble. _**Rosalie Hale**_**.** That was I. My name was fourth on the list, signed perfectly I might add. _**Emmett Cullen.**_I didn't know vampires could hallucinate. I'll have to ask Carlisle about that later.

After making billions of mental notes, I hurried down to lunch before some smart mouth teacher came to yell at me. I stood at the end of the lunch line, earning stares from everyone, including my siblings. _Prom queen_, I thought to Edward. He nodded his head in understanding and told the others. I moved up in the line two spaces, enough to grab a small carton of milk. I moved up again, grabbing a salad and an apple. Then I laid my five-dollar bill on the counter for the lunch lady and she nodded her head in approval, allowing me to pass.

I walked at a normal speed, well, normal for humans at least, and sat down next to Emmett and Alice.

"Running for prom queen, huh, babe?" were the first words out of Emmett's mouth.

"Why not?" I complimented myself silently for the comeback.

"No reason. Just the fact that you're gonna get a run for your money when I kick your butt." He replied. Did I tell him about my hallucination? Maybe. Or maybe I'm just delusional. But either way, it was creepy.

We arrived home and I immediately found Carlisle in his office at a record speed.

"Something wrong, Rosalie?"

"Umm, yes. Can vampires hallucinate?"

"No."

"Can we be delusional?"

"Hallucinating and being delusional is the same thing."

"Just answer the question, man!"

"No, why?"

"I think Emmett is running for prom queen."

"I am." He was suddenly behind me, blocking the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Why?" Carlisle and I asked at the same time.

"Ask Jasper."

Stifling a laugh, I walked downstairs to see Jasper. Before I could get a word out of my mouth, he started talking. "I bet Emmett $15 that he couldn't get thirty people to vote him prom queen, seven of them had to be of the male gender, and he couldn't use bribes. I said if he beat everyone in the final round, I'd give him $?"

I nodded my head yes and walked upstairs, taking everything in. Well, at least I'm not delusional.


	3. Miscellaneous Preparations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am going to try to keep this story sweet and short, because I have billions of other ideas. If you have any technique on keeping your ideas under control, PLEASE personal message me, or send them to me in a review. This chapter will have many many many random ideas. **

**DISCLAIMER: _The Twilight Saga _belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I, sadly, can't even borrow them on my birthday. **

Chapter 3: Miscellaneous Preparations

ROSALIE'S POV

The next three sunny weeks at our house were hectic and filled with paper scraps. Edward and Bella were making posters and buttons, while Jasper was watching Emmett try to cut a square from his poster board. I was finished and was helping Esme frost the cupcakes.

Campaign requirements were as follows:

No more than 100 posters.

No more than 100 buttons and tee shirts.

Food can only be handed out at lunch.

You must turn in 500 flyers to the office so the teachers can hand them out during homeroom.

I had already painted fifty posters on lime green poster board, had seventy-five green "VOTE ROSALIE" buttons in a green canvas tote bag, was preparing two hundred green frosted cupcakes, and five hundred decorative flyers were printed on pastel green paper. Why so much green? I like green, and was hoping that it would match my dress, which I haven't gotten yet. Oh my gosh! I don't have a dress yet! "Aallllllllicccccccccceeeee!!"

"Don't worry. Bella, Edward, and Emmett are also finished with their requirements," she said, pointing at a pile of makeshift posters saying "EMMETT" and gorgeously handmade sparkly posters that said "Bella, for Prom Queen," "And I have scheduled an appointment at the Bridal Shop on Third Street for two thirty."

Everyone took their separate cars, Emmett with Jasper, Alice with me, and Edward with Bella. We arrived at a beautiful bridal shop with millions of prom dresses. A long, glittery green one immediately caught my eye.

"Okay, I hope everyone has their colors memorized. Rose chose green for her campaign color. Bella, you have blue, right? And Emmett, you would probably want to stick with a tux, and maybe a green tie. I am picking whatever I feel like picking, without taking green or blue. Jazzy, you have to match me."

Everyone went off in different directions. I zoomed around trying on different dresses and then throwing them back at the store clerks. When we were all finally done, everyone seemed pleased. I had picked out the following: a silky deep green strapless gown with embroidery in three horizontal stripes across the top and a pair of silver strappy heels. Bella had finally found something her, Edward, and Alice agreed upon; a two toned deep turquoise and baby blue dress with a low back was draped over her arm. Alice, being the fashionista that she was, had an extravagant gown deep magenta dress with black shear plaid lace over the silk. It was gorgeous. All of the men had black suits and ties that expertly matched the dresses. **(A/N: Dresses on profile.) **

The next day at school was the day before voting day. Hallways were covered in posters and people seemed to be standing in line for my buttons and cupcakes. None of my flyers were in the garbage yet, either. I was pleasantly surprised. But still, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Get Your Butt Out There And Vote

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am trying to finish this chapter up. I will put a poll for the prom queen on my profile. Polls close on Monday, so whoever wins, well, wins. If no one votes in the time period, I will put the names in a hat and randomly pick. That's what you get. Haha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. We get the point.**

**Chapter 4: Get Your Butt Out There And Vote!**

ROSALIE'S POV

Walking into the busy auditorium, I saw only students and supervising faculty members crowding the room. Posters were hung everywhere, of every color. I had given out most of my buttons. Cupcakes were eaten by most of my supporters and I had no idea where the rest of my family was.

After a brief bit of wondering around, I heard Emmett booming laughter. I immediately followed it and caught up with him, but then all of us were ushered in to vote. I had no idea who to vote for. If I voted for someone in my family, everyone would be mad at me if I didn't vote for them. I would have to vote carefully, without voting for myself. Only losers do that.

"So who are you voting for?"

"Who do you think should win?"

"I hope [insert name here] will lose!"

"[Insert name here] is so gonna win!!"

Similar statements influenced my vote. I don't know why but I had a feeling something was up, and I didn't like it. Angela Weber stood smiling mischievously in the back corner….


	5. Author's Note Sorry Vote Here!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Sorry guys!! I was expecting my computer to run smoothly. I tried putting the poll up various times. So now, I am going to put it up here so I can actually finish up the story. Again, I am sorry and I deeply apologize for not getting up my A/N sooner.

**Here is the poll; I have also decided to email it to some of my friends and make sure that I get enough votes to finish the story. Send me your vote in a PM and make sure to vote as many times as needed. I will review all of the votes by March 10****th****, 2009 to give everyone enough time to get their decision in. You can also review this A/N with your vote, if that would be more convenient because I do allow anonymous reviewers on my stories.**

**Choice #1) Emmett Cullen**

**Choice #2) Rosalie Hale**

**Choice #3) Angela Weber**

**Choice #4) Jessica Stanley**

**Choice #5) Bella Cullen**

**Choice #6) **Other ___________________**

****Please specify!!**

**Thank you all and I will send all of you a long, thorough thank you and your own virtual cookie for voting!!**

_**~xCrossMyHeartAndHopetoDiex**_


	6. A Mischievious Grin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys!! Thank you all for voting; I deeply appreciate it and hope you all got your thank you PM's! This idea came to me from a loyal reader and voter with a unique imagination, Not-Me!! (). I am imagining this chapter very short, as to the next one should be longer. I am thinking of combining the prom and results, or maybe leaving a cliffy. Well, I am certainly not going to ask you guys because you'll just always vote against a cliffy. In this story, you guys are the student body. Send me a PM with a human name (emphasis on the **_**HUMAN**_**) and I will include you in one of the final chapters in the story. Maybe, depending on my results, let's say, hmm…. 25 reviews, and I will MAYBE post a sequel. Like "Emmett Runs For Class President" or some ideas that maybe you guys will send me? I surely hope that someone sends me a name and maybe even how he or she wants to be incorporated (I will give you credit in the author's note) because I am pretty much fresh out of ideas. Sorry for the long A/N.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I am going to stop blabbing on about how Twilight isn't mine, in any way, shape, or form and get on with my life.**

Chapter 6: A Mischievous Grin

ROSALIE'S POV

I walked slowly out of the auditorium as a five-foot blur of black hair appeared out of thin air in front of me. If I wasn't a vampire-no, no, scratch that- if I was Bella, I would have tripped. I just stared at her.

And then I really looked at her. Her hair was still perfect, her teeth still straight and white, not a wrinkle was to be found on her clothes. A mysterious glint shone in her eyes and a goofy grin was plastered across her face.

"Alice?" I said cautiously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Rosalie," she replied innocently, "Just nothing."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Okay, fine!" she screamed at me, "Ienteredmikenewtoninthepromqueencamp-aignandsentalloftherequirementsanonymouslytotheoffice."

Man, I hate it when she goes all speed talky on me!

"Seriously? That's like the best prank _ever_."

"I _know_."

[Insert random girl talk nonsense that I am too lazy to write here]

Sooner or later the entire family was in on it. I didn't know when it hit me, but it did.

"Alice, how is it going to be funny if Mike never finds out about it?"

"Oh you'll see," she replied.

"The student body should now report to the auditorium for prom results. I repeat, the student body should now report to the auditorium for prom results. Thank you," our secretary, Mrs. Cope, announced over the intercom.

"Well, May the best woman," I started, and coughing, added, "or drag queen," and non-coughing finished, "win."

We all headed towards the room with big cushy chairs in a fit of laughter, all of us, except Emmett.


	7. Another Author's NoteSorry4MajorCliffy

Hello everyone who is currently reading this!! Just wanted to notify everyone that I have changed my name…again! It is now:

xLove-Hate-Relationshipx

Sorry for any inconvenience, and I am hoping to get Emmett Runs For Prom Queen finished over spring break!!


	8. Shock

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, guys, I was hoping to wrap this up a while ago, but never got around to it, so we'll see how this goes. The chapters will be relatively short with very few amounts of dialogue being I am in a lazy mood right now. But lucking out with no homework, I decided to write this up with nothing else to do.

DISCLAIMER: Yada, yada- I don't own the _Twilight Saga_, it's all Stephenie Meyer's work….

Chapter 7: Shock

ROSALIE'S POV

Plopping myself into a big cushiony chair, I turned to Alice. "Who's gonna win?"

"I've been trying to keep myself out of the competition." she replied in a monotonous tone.

So then I looked at Emmett and Jasper, fighting their little heads off. (Or in Emmett's case, big head.)

"So, pay up."

"You've got no proof I lost!"

"So?"

"So you can't tell I have to pay you!!"

Getting annoyed with that, I pictured myself standing up making my acceptance speech and thanking all my supporters. I pictured Emmett next to me, being the runner-up and fishing around in his pocket for his money for Jasper. I laughed out loud.

Bella looked at me suspiciously and turned back to the page, where our class president, Heather, was already talking.

"-see, doing things a little differently this year. I am going to dismiss you row by row, along with my fellow student council members, and let you come and see the list of winners. Then you have to walk back behind the stage and back to your classes. Everyone understand?"

People were nodding their heads and mumbling unsure yes's. I watched as the ninth grade class prez, Theresa, dismissed the first two rows of us. Then as Emily, tenth grade student council representative, ushered another twenty or so kids onto the stage.

Although everyone had obviously had different views of the election, I noticed that everyone left the stage with shocked expressions. Was it really that shocking that I had won? Or did Emmett beat me? I mean, he was pretty cool and all. Yes, that would explain it. They were shocked that he won and not me. Yes….

I must have been lost in thought for a long time, because Penelope was standing above us, trying to get us all to make a single-file line and climb onto the stage.

BELLA'S POV

We were all there, waiting for Rose to decide to stand up. I was so anxious, yet excited. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. There wasn't anything I have wanted to win more in my life, besides Edward.

She finally stood and glided over to the stage, leaving with the same shocked expression as everyone else. Then Alice hopped up, looked, and left the stage silently. Emmett stomped up next, smiled in my general direction and leapt off from view. What the heck was going on? Jasper stepped up slowly, glanced at the paper, and smirked. As he left, Edward squeezed my hand once and stepped up gracefully. He looked like a little kid in a candy store as he tried to contain all of his excitement. He smiled crookedly at me, and waited for me to step up safely before leaving, his eyes never off of me. I checked the sign hesitantly.

PROM KING: _Edward Cullen_

PROM QUEEN: _Isabella Cullen_

KING RUNNER UP: _Ben Cheney_

QUEEN RUNNER UP: _Rosalie Hale_

_*Please note that all male pupils that signed up for prom queen were disqualified._

I screamed.


	9. An Acceptance Speech Or Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, did you like the change in POV? I thought it was easier to write from her POV. But I decided to go ahead and finish it all in four more chapters, this one being the shortest, the next being so-so, the third being long, and the fourth being statistics.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 7: An Acceptance Speech or Two

BELLA'S POV

When I got back stage, I heard a squeal from Alice, got a bear hug from Emmett, received a firm handshake from Jasper, thought I could make out a mumbled "congrats" from Rose, and thankfully received a kiss from Edward.

The first question they asked wasn't "How'd you do it?" or "How do you feel?" for the answers to those questions would be "I don't know." and "Nauseous." What they did ask was, "Where's your acceptance speech?"

I didn't answer. For many reasons I remained silent, really. A being that I had never known I was going to win, therefore never prepared one. Two being that I had no idea we were supposed to write one. Tres including the fact that, ironically, the nerdiest Cullen had no clue what to write in an acceptance speech. That was not my department. More or less, I would have to ask Rose.

In my moments of contemplation, it seems, Rose had pulled a sheet of green paper from her purse and was scratching things out and editing sentences. Before I could open my mouth to ask what she was doing or if she would help me out, she thrust the paper at me and tossed the pen into her bag. Catching her eye, I saw her silently telling me not to say anything else, but I smiled at her anyway.

"So, who goes first? Heather's waiting for us to tell her." a velvety voice said.

"You!" I screamed. I had no intentions of presenting a speech I hadn't even proofed yet. If there was one thing I was better at than Rose, it was definitely grammar.

Edward stepped up out and talked quietly with Heather and another two SC members (A/N: At our school, we call student council members SC's for short. Sorry! Just thought I'd let you know because I might be using that more often.) that I recognized as the sophomore and junior representatives, Natalie and Eveline.

As he pulled out his papers and stepped up to the podium, I scanned the speech and found only a few spelling errors. Obviously Rose doesn't like spell checker. I corrected them and gave Edward my full attention from the back of the stage.

He began, "I would like to first of all thank you, yes, all of you, for even voting. That's what makes this whole thing enjoyable. Trying to win your votes and come up with better ideas than the rest. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've done, whether for me or against me.

"I am also going to thank my opponents. It was hard to run against Ben and Tyler. It really was. I've had vague friendships with them all throughout this year and would have been just as happy as I am now if either of them won. In fact, I even voted my two ballots allowed for each of them. None for me.

"Lastly, I am going to end my speech and allow my w-girlfriend to step up. I, Edward Anthony Cullen, do, in fact, accept your vote."

At that, people clapped, guys snickered, girls swooned, and I winked at him as he stepped off and I stepped on.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. _Here goes nothing_.

"Before I saw that sign, I would have never even thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, could have possibly even tried to win prom queen. Yet here I am, making an _acceptance _speech. Wow."

A few people giggled and I continued, feeling more confident. But for one thing, those weren't Rose's words. They were mine. I tossed the pastel green paper to the ground.

"If it weren't for my friends and family, I wouldn't be here, doing this right now. So I'd like to thank all of them for that. Rosalie Hale, thank you for your influence on me and for giving me a start on the words I am speaking; Alice Cullen, I give you my most high gratitude for all of your fashion advice. 'You can't go to school like _that_, Bella. You're running for prom queen!'

Smiles and giggles greeted me from the crowd again. Alice scowled at me for mocking her.

"Emmett, Jasper - you're all the ones who convinced me to sign up, who convinced Edward to sign me up, I should say. And Edward, thanks for forcing me into this. So, finally, I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, accept your choice for prom queen with my highest level of appreciation to everyone."

People clapped louder than I thought possible for me when I had finished. I met up with everyone off stage, after picking up Rose's paper, of course.

I handed it back to her. "Thanks, but no thanks. Once I got up there-"

"-words just came spilling out. I know. I won in Alaska." she finished. "Now let's get you home and get you ready. YOU WON!"

"Yes of course, Rose." I mumbled.

"Of course, my dear, of course." said Alice.


	10. Bella Barbie

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, close to the end, guys! I have decided, due to my lack of interest in this fic at the moment, to shorten it and not include my reviewers as people. Sorry, just not gonna happen. 

**DISCLAIMER: Still, not mine…**

Chapter 9: Bella Barbie

BELLA'S POV

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella, don't you want to look _amazing _for prom?" begged Alice.

"I mean, prom queens _always _look their best, and you're not going like that," said Rose sarcastically, pretending to look me up and down and scoff.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. "Normally I'd say you didn't have to, but they have a bit of a point."

"Well, that settles it. You're coming with us," said Alice, and I swear I though I saw flames in her eyes and devil horns shoot out of the back of her little head.

She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me up the stairs, and I struggled against her and reached my arm out toward the spot where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood, amused expressions on their faces.

Time for another game of Bella Barbie.

I was plopped down in the big fluffy chair in Rose's pale green room.

"Now Bella, behave." was all I got before I was attacked by brushes and powders.

Alice brushed through my long, brown hair before gathering it all up into a pony bun. Rose swept transparent concealer over my pale skin. That was one thing I never understood- what were the perks of being a vampire with flawless features if you still had to wear makeup?

Rose glided over to her mahogany desk and pulled a green bag out of it after digging around for a while. I hadn't recognized this one; she usually used her red one or Alice's purple one.

Then I caught on. This bag was _mine_.

"Rose, you really didn't need to." I complained.

"Oh yes I did, Bella. Consider it a pre-prom congratulations gift." she smiled down at me.

She dumped a handful of different colored tubes onto the dresser in front of us.

"I am expecting you to use at least one of these items every day, Bella," instructed Alice, "because we gave you such a selection. Jasper really was bummed about me dragging him to Saphore instead of Sport's Authority."

I picked up one of the bottles and inspected the label. _Magical Definitions Wet Sticks Eyeliner: Navy Blue_. I threw it down and grabbed the compact of eye shadow. Everything was blue. Dark blue. What happened to the turquoise of the dress I had bought?

I tried to keep myself calm and still while they completed my evening look and bustled around finishing themselves.

Sometime between my makeup and Alice's, a white, fluffy bundle was thrusted at me.

"What are you waiting for- put it on!" yelled Alice and Rose. It was a robe, identical to the ones that they were wearing. I slipped it on over my school clothes. They stared at me in shock.

"Seriously, Bella, don't you even know how to put on a robe?" asked Rose.

I shook my head. She came over and slipped it off. "Go undress. Then put it on and tie it around your waste."

I nodded my head and did as I was asked.

After I was completely ready for my dress to go on, Alice shoved me back into the chair and undid my pony bun. "Not yet," she warned.

Alice plugged in a curling iron and sprayed my hair with a liquid from a white bottle. When she set it down, I snuck a peek at the label. _Heat Protecting Curl Defining Serum_. At least she cared about my hair.

Hours later, it seemed, the curling iron was finally warm enough to use. Alice lifted it up and gathered a lock of my hair into it. I watched as moments later, my hair fell into loose curls around my face. She brushed through it again and stepped aside for Rose to style it further.

She ran her fingers through it. "You know, Bella, you have amazing hair." She pulled half of it up into a ponytail with her hair. She shook her head. Then she sprayed it with some spray gel and scrunched it. "Alice, what do you think?"

"Amazing. Keep it like that."

After being freed, I wandered over to my closet to get my dress, but ran screaming back to Alice and Rose after it was nowhere in sight.

"Relax, Bella, we just got you a new one."

"WHAT?!"

"There was just enough time for Edward to go and pick you out another one yesterday, and besides, this one is much more flattering and impressive."

So this was partially Edward's doing as well. I guess it was okay then…

"Then what am I wearing to prom, sweatpants?"

Alice wandered over to her closet and pulled out a floor length navy blue gown, which completely explained the makeup. The only problem was that it was almost completely transparent. I voiced my thoughts. "I can't wear that. It's almost completely transparent."

"Silly Bella. Don't you pay attention in science class? It's _translucent_," joked Rose.

I glared at her.

"That's what this is for," said Alice, gesturing to a corset on the edge of the bed. "I'm wearing one, Rose is wearing one, and so are you."

"Fine," I mumbled, and allowed myself to be dragged into the bathroom to be dressed. Hence the term "Bella Barbie."

"Plus, the theme of the prom is '80's punk rock.'" explained Alice, explaining the detailing on the upper part of the dress, which looked like a perfect blue and black lace checkerboard that someone has splattered black paint all over. Perfectly my taste.

Rose laced up the back of my corset and Alice straightened the dress, still on its hanger. "It's going to look marvelous on you."

"Than- oh, Rose!"

"Sorry…" she said guiltily as she loosened the bow on the back of the corset, which, by the way, made me look even more flat chested.

"Rose, you gave her your corset?"

"No…"

"Well, this one's hers," said Alice, coming out of her trance of dress-admiration.

"Ugh," I complained, dreading the time when I would have to wear one of these again.

Rose's corset was unlaced and mine was put on.

"This one will make you look much better," commented Alice, while Rose nodded behind me.

When she was finished, I looked down. This one gave me the opposite effect. "Ha."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Alice helped me into my dress and zippered the back.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long enough time for Rose and Alice to get dressed.

They both looked amazing, Alice wearing her original red dress, Rose wearing an electric green off-the-shoulder number.

"Hurry up guys, we're going to be late. The limo is already outside!"

**A/N: And That Concludes Our Wonderful Tale!! ******


End file.
